


Sick Like Me

by alexacobblepot



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bloodplay, Bondage, Dominant Jerome, Gags, Knifeplay, M/M, M/s dynamics, Owner/slave dynamics, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Submissive Oswald, dub con, what did i even write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5268362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexacobblepot/pseuds/alexacobblepot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're beautiful<br/>As you tear me to pieces<br/>You are beautiful<br/>Even at your ugliest I always say<br/>You're beautiful and sick like me</p><p>Oswald and Jerome have a relationship that is questionable. And sometimes Oswald just needs to be punished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> Credit of the song in description is "Sick Like Me" by In This Moment

Oswald looked down at his feet as he heard the sound of the door open. His body trembled in anticipation, but he could not move from the bed. His hands had been bound behind him and he had been forced into the kneeling position when Master left. As soon as the man had gone out, Oswald managed to escape his binds, even though he knew the punishment that would be given.

That laugh gave it all away. The laugh. It sent shivers down Oswald's spine. A psychotic laugh. Not as loud as his usual one, but it was more horrific. 

"Oswald...were you a good boy?" Another bout of laughter followed that statement. Both of them knew the answer.

The older male did not answer. He kept quiet as he sat on the bed. His red-haired lover walked in, a twisted smirk on his face as he shook his head. But they both knew what it meant. It was the game they played -- the game that brought them closer together. 

"I have to punish you now, Penguin..." Jerome walked to the bed. He sat on it, pushing Oswald down and straddling him. His hand reached for the knife he knew the crimelord kept hidden on him. 

Blue eyes widened in horror as Oswald knew what was about to come. But he also knew enough to stay still -- a mouse caught in the teeth of a pouncing cat. The feel of the knife cutting into his skin made him moan. It was not deep, only enough to draw blood. He arched against the blade. His eyes slid closed, unable to watch anymore. The pleasure overwhelmed him. 

Jerome cackled in his ear before leaning down to his chest. He licked up the blood slowly. A soft sound emitted from his mouth. Oswald's eyes opened and he met those deranged eyes of his lover. And he never felt safer. Not even when Jerome stripped himself. 

His hands were handcuffed to the headboard above him as Jerome stroked himself to full hardness. Oswald soon found himself blindfolded. The feel of Jerome's sharp teeth biting at his jaw and neck made him moan louder, only to be silenced by a slap. "Do I need to gag you too?" Jerome's voice was a low hiss in his ear. 

"N-no, Master..." The tremor in his own voice sickened him as it hit his ears. He sounded so pathetic, so wrecked. Like he needed Jerome, needed that redhead menace. 

Another slap made Oswald moan again. "I didn't tell you to speak," Jerome stated, laughing once more. He then moved off the older male, grabbing the bit-gag and forcing it into Oswald's mouth before straddling him again. The muffled complaints of his pet made him roll his eyes and slap him again, grabbing the knife and trailing it roughly down Oswald's thigh, leaving red stains down porcelain skin. "I said no talking or next time I'll make sure I cut a vein..." Jerome's voice was low, deadly. It was the way Oswald loved. 

Soon, Jerome thrust into Oswald. He bit down on the bit as a scream escaped him, only muffled slightly by the gag. The pain of being entered with no prep and no warning, the stretching, the burning...it was too much. His back arched as he tensed, muscles straining as he struggled against Jerome. 

A hand on his hard, leaking cock caused him to relax against the maniac. Jerome's stroking matched his hard, rough thrusts. The pace he set was animalistic and all Oswald could do was whine and scream as he took it. 

But it was everything he needed. All his pain, all his anger, all his regrets and sorrows were drained away in Jerome's movements until both of them succumbed to their pleasure and Jerome's hard body collapsed on top of Oswald's, untying him as he planted rough kisses along his neck. And Oswald never felt so loved.


End file.
